


These Old Rainy Days

by casualhomesatanism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhomesatanism/pseuds/casualhomesatanism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Write me a romantic story about a crossing guard."</p><p>It was a rainy day – the thirteenth in a row, Sollux noted. Not that he cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Old Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> As per the request of a friend, I wrote a romantic story about a crossing guard and made it Arasol.
> 
> (the flash fiction queen rises from her cave.)

It was a rainy day – the thirteenth in a row, Sollux noted. Not that he cared. Rain was better than being sunburned smack in the middle of November. The surrounding glood seeped through his ratty yellow gloves until he felt his bones start to ache; his thick hair plastered itself wetly to the sides of his face. Out of nowhere, the normal eight o’clock crown appeared. One kid, nicknamed Chubby with all due hostility, approached the road and sneered at Sollux.

“Thtop,” grumbled the sopping crossing guard.

A wave of mockery fell upon him. Lisping phrases echoed from all sides. On any other day, Sollux would have let out a half-hearted ‘thut it’ or ‘go away,’ but today he didn’t bother. He deserved to be teased, didn’t he? All he was amounted to an awkward crossing guard with a speech impediment; to summarize, no one cared.

As usual, the red light lasted for an eternity. The kids hardly waited for Sollux trot into the intersection before they splashed across the street. He thrust his stop sign into the air and held it there, feeling cool droplets of rainwater flow down his sleeve. Chubby laughed loudly as he sauntered by; one of his friends shoved Sollux aside. Something white and wavering flashed before his eyes. _Oh, lovely, a car,_ he thought, almost excited by the idea of hitting the pavement and splattering brains-first into oblivion. Then he felt hands tugging at his arm, and the car whooshed by. To his surprise, Sollux was left unharmed.

He whipped around, nearly ready to berate his mysterious savior for not letting him die – and was greeted by the deepest pair of hazel eyes he had ever encountered. Beneath them, he found an utterly benevolent smile, surrounded by rich locks of brown-black hair. “Careful there,” came the figure’s surprisingly gruff voice. “You ought not to let those little twerps get the best of you.”

Sollux attempted to mumble a thanks, but he was too busy gaping at the deep-voiced, cinnamon-skinned beauty before him. “I’m Aradia,” she finally prompted.

“I’m, uh, Thollux.” He felt his already-flushed cheeks grow redder as he stumbled over his own name.

Aradia smiled and took his mustard-yellow glove in her burgundy one, guiding him back to his post on the sidewalk. “It’s very nice to meet you, Sollux. Are you alright?” She didn’t let go of his hand even as he shook himself, watching the next group of kids approach the corner. They mumbled wonderingly amongst themselves; he heard one announce that “Thollux hath a girlfriend!”

“Y-yeah, I will be.”


End file.
